2014-03-28 - Not-Father and Not-Daughter Power Chat
A large black jet that looked like somewhere in the evolutionary line of jet designs had the X-men's 2nd black Bird as an ancestor sits in the hanger. Cable has one of the engine panels removed and is working on the engine. He's wearing a tank top and jeans working on the engine itself. Hope is actually in tight blue jeans, brown suede boots, and a tight white t-shirt that has the letters across her chest that read: HEROEZ RULEZ! She has wandered down into the hanger looking for a particular man, the man so much like her Nay-Nay. And when she finds him working on the plane, she can't help but smile. Her heart even feels as if it squeezes a bit as she finds herself just...watching him for a few. But after catching herself, Hope clears her throat. "Cable," she greets, properly announcing her presence before she moves in closer. "I was wondering if I could pick at your brain a little bit about something that concerns me." She should be in class right now, but she isn't. Cable doesn't look up from his work, "Kind of busy right now, Hope. Shouldn't you be in class?" He continues to work away at the engine. He wasn't shooing her away but he was Cable and information of any type never came that easy. A snort at that, "I turned in my homework and I'll spend some time studying, but I swear, I got too much going on in my head to concentrate on class right now," Hope states. "Anyway, I've been trying to pinpoint what my powers are exactly are with Rogue, but we are at a roadblock. You are the only one that might even have a clue on how they really work," she says. Hope explains, "I'm not even sure you would know, but I thought it worth asking about, alright? I know you like your damn secrets, but...anyway, I know it has to do with other mutants, and Rogue was able to touch me bare skin to skin when she caught me from falling to my death before without anything happening for a few seconds before Professor Xavier worried then...she just...absorbed me or something. Anyway, it completely 'wiped' her. No Ms. Marvel's powers, nothing, fresh slant, and apparently she got better control over her powers as a result or something. Anyway, with the fights getting more and more difficult and many people existing that my weaponry isn't going to do much to, I thought it be a good thing to know and understand." Cable doesn't ask about homework and studying. He just continues to work and it's several moments as he doesn't say anything just ignoring her and working. He reaches up to grab a wrench before plugging in some lines. It would probably about that Hope would probably just about give up on him. He makes a hmmm sound, "Does Xavier not know what your powers are?" He stops looking at the girl, "I'm not sure you think I would know what your powers are. Anything funny like that ever happen around you any other times?" Hope is quiet for a moment, before she says, "No. Just that it has something to do with affecting other mutants powers, but it doesn't appear to be mimicking like Synch's or Rogue's. And...I notice things, like sometimes when mutants are around, or I can...'feel' them, and each mutant is different, but mutants with similar powers feel similar you know?" Her expression begins to look more worried. "And there are lots of funny stuff that happens around me. I...was told I cured Rogue of some sort of techno virus, but different from yours when I was an infant. I touched her, and she was 'fixed'. A...former ally tried to murder me, and somehow the energy blast was stopped by what looked like your telekinesis though you weren't supposed to have those powers anymore, they...were burnt out," and Hope is dropping a lot of details out about things obviously. Hope doesn't seem to realize what she did for Cable in Mr. Sinister's lab, that also helped save her life from the Sabretooth clone. Cable furrows his brow as he listens to her and ignores the details of his possible future. Though she did drop some major information there. He sits his tools down. "Well then your at school full of mutants. What types of tests have you been doing with Rouge? I mean if she mimics powers and yours enhances other mutants somehow. You might be enhancing her powers and she doesn't know it." A nod from Hope, "Ya. I've done some meditation stuff, and I can sense things, but not sure what to do after that. And difficult to experiment with Rogue when she could end up absorbing me again. She forgot most everything exception for some general 'feelings' from the last time which is good. I...it's just better that way," she states. "I understand why they paired me up with her, and it's not entirely a bad idea, but with my secrets..." Well, Cable should understand. Cable nods, "What about working with some of the other mutants. I mean if you can get Slim to work with you. You could obviously observe an energy output increase." He shrugs, "It's hard to do with passive mutant powers." A nod at that, "I guess that makes sense." Hope falls quiet. Geez, what did she expect without even telling Cable who she really was? She raises a hand and rubs the bridge of her nose. "I'll ask Scott about it then. But seriously, you are calling him Slim? That just sounds weird," and she cracks a bit of a smile. Cable looks at Hope, "What am I suppose to call Summers?" He says with a shrug, "There's others isn't there with energy powers. That girl with lighting bolts. The Cajun idiot, Iceman." "Ya, ya." Hope wanders closer to Cable and give shim a funny look, "Ya, I wonder what." She then rolls her eyes, but doesn't bring it out into the open. She seems to accept that Cable feels the loneliness is necessary and understands some of the reasons for it too. "I know I'm totally coming off as needy and stuff right now, and sorry for the annoyance, but think we can have dinner together or something? I don't even care if it's cans of beans or McDonald's." Cable looks at Hope for a long time, "Deadpool put you up to this didn't he?" He frowns, "Fine, as long as it's not beans out of a can. I've ate too many beans out of a can." Hope smirks, "Rats aren't any better, and no, Uncle Wade didn't put me up to it." But she lowers her arms where they had crossed over her chest during the conversation and nods. "I'm thinking burgers. I have figured out how to even fix them over the stove, and I saw a deep fryer in the kitchen last week. I can check to see if we got oil to put into it. I saw those used as fast food places to fix fries. Shouldn't be hard to look up instructions online." She...doesn't know how to fix fries in a deep fryer? Nope, girl has never seen one till she came to the 'past'. She's just happy to know what they are called! Cause well, she asked a fast food worker and got a weird look from them, but whatever! Cable looks at Hope with a shake of his head, "Let's not try that out on your first attempt at cooking." He doesn't want a grease fire in the base. Not with a brand new half built black bird. "We can body slide somewhere." He says shaking his head. Hope rolls her eyes at that, "Coward," she totally teases Cable with a bit of a wicked grin. "Alright. I'll meet you at five then. Don't forget, cause I'd totally tear gas bomb you when you are sleeping or something." She then moves to head off, to let Cable do his thing while she goes to study. At 5:00 PM however, the two will bodyslide to Harry's Hideaway. At a table towards a corner in the back, sits Nathan and Hope. They've already received their food. Cable's sipping beer from a long neck bottle. No giant armor or guns to be seen. Cable's seems to be using some minor telepathy to cause people to miss his glowing eye and metal arm. Scott Summers pulls off his gloves as he comes in, his bike parked outside. He's enough of a local fixture that he doesn't worry much about securing it, even though it's quite a valuable piece of machinery. But motorcycles are meant to be ridden, not sit in a warehouse and collect dust. He smiles at the waitress as he makes his way towards Cable and Hope, weaving between a couple of tables and nodding to a few of the locals. Finally, he arrives, looking down, "Nathan. Hope. I'm just warning you now: no stealing any of my bacon cheese fries. Now, if that's entirely clear, I'm going to join you," he says, the waitress quickly bringing him his usual Sam Adams as he looks expectantly at the other two. Hope is actually in tight blue jeans, brown suede boots, and a tight white t-shirt that has the letters across her chest that read: HEROEZ RULEZ! She doesn't have a lot of clothes, and for some reason her t-shirts often change phrases, people would swear! But in either case, the girl that calls Deadpool 'Uncle Wade' is looking and acting like a normal teenager for once! She bites into the burger and makes a sound of appreciation as she then chews and swallows, "Gawd, if I grew up on food like this growing up, I'd have grown seriously fat I'm sure." She always has loved food, and has tried just about anything set in front of her. Though rather than eat her own fries, she reaches out to nab a fry from Cable's basket to dip it into catch and eat. Hope then grins impishly, "Good food, right ?" But then Scott is there, and Hope's eyes widen a bit at when he shows up, likely thinking she's maybe in trouble. But when Scott just teases her? Well, the young woman's face lights up, "Hey Scott." There is warmth in her tone that she doesn't normally have with others except when it occasionally slips out for Cable, and she has it for Laura. She has recovered well after losing Emil when his psychic presence was shot from the future, and seems to be more comfortable in her skin than she was before if sadly more unpredictable. "And no promises on the bacon and cheese fries," she says. "But I will apologize ahead of time." Cable shrugs, "Free country, Summers." He takes a drink of his beer and his eyes narrow at Hope stealing his fries but he wasn't stopping her. He shrugs, "It's good food." He says taking another sip of his beer. He was pensive as ever. "Your in a good mood Hope." Scott Summers lays his jacket on the back of his chair, his usual XI t-shirt tucked into his jeans as he settles in. The waitress sidles up, "Usual, Slim?" she says, smacking on some gum. Scott gives her a half-smile, almost shy, "Please," he says. He takes a sip of his beer and considers for a moment, "Apologize? To me? Well, Hope, if you're handing out apologies, I think my cheese fries issue might be behind the apologies you're going to be writing to your teachers for skipping out on class. That you'll be writing tonight and handing in tomorrow. One for every. class. you. skipped." he says, clipping the words, true, but never losing his smile. "I can appreciate the difficulties of your...background. And that structure might, perhaps, not be easy. But it is, as I've told you several times, necessary. Excuses can only be made so many times," he says. The words are firm but not judgmental, said in an even tone. He does make allowances, but allowances aren't slack. You can understand a thing and still ask that it be changed. To Cable, he nods, "Last I checked, it is. How are things with you?" he says, carefully generic Hope shrugs at that, "I got..well, good people around me, why wouldn't I be?" She was likely about to say something mushy and self-edited it. Cause well, that could be awkward otherwise. But her eyes narrow at Scott, "Alright, so I skipped today to skip, otherwise I wouldn't be at Harry's if I was on a...field trip. But I did study and when I got the E-Mail of homework I started it," she states. "It's not like I avoided all educational purposes," Hope advises with a...wait, is she pouting?! Alright, trying too. She's not very good at it. "I know you want me to have a more traditional education, and I haven't given up trying." If he gets those papers out of her, well, Hope sucks at paper writing. Come on, this is the girl that wrote a paper on how best to sniper people dead and had to get spoken to about how that is NOT a proper paper to turn into Scott's English class last school year, though it's good to see her writing has dramatically improved since attending the Institute. "I had some things on my mind today, which...actually I'd like to talk to you about later, some of the power training classes I had with Rogue and some of the experimenting I should try." Her tone shifted there, betraying some of her nervousness about her own powers. Hope then reaches out to pick up her soda, taking a drink from the straw as she then watches Nathan for his response to Scott. She appears curious about their interactions. Cable looks at Hope, with a look, I told you not to skip. Then he takes a drink of his beer, "It is till Luthor and Savage get there way. Then after that it's a crap shoot." He takes a drink of his beer, "I'm alright. You playing Truant officer? Surprised your not at that Techno expo." Scott Summers listens carefully to Hope's reply, taking a sip as she says her piece, "It's not even entirely about getting the work done, Hope. You're as bright a kid as I've seen here, there's no question that you're capable of the academics, regardless of how disinterested in it you sometimes seem to be. But the structure of school is also about being a part of something larger than you. Those other kids in the seats around you might be at your back in a tough fight someday. They might be the difference between a victory for our people and a loss." He sighs, "I know you have, for the lack of a better word, hopes. I encourage them. But getting there is going to require work, and part of that work is sharing time with your classmates. Building trust. Showing them that you're one of them, not better, not separate. Because I can promise you, I have given you much more slack than I usually do in these sorts of situations...and they know it." To Cable, he purses his lips, "You do know there's this thing called the Internet, right? I can get the expo streaming no problem, even watch it at my leisure. Not all of us are freewheeling men of the world, able to put aside their responsibilities for the sake of a hobby," he says with a thin smile. "And, as for Luthor and Savage, they won't get their way. Their kind never does. But if you have anything specific you'd like to share, please, feel free." Hope then gives Cable a look of: 'What, you actually expect me to always listen to you?!' Got to love the silent 'look' communications. "Geez, skip once to just skip and all hell breaks loose," she grumbles to herself, taking another bite of her burger. "Alright, I'm going to start declaring myself 'sick'." This is a girl that is NEVER sick of course, least not yet. Hope then mmms, "I've been keeping track of it on the internet. Some bad weapons have been released, and some neat technology. I like the upgraded jet packs that Stark Enterprises released," she says. "I want to get my hands on one to study." She is into engineering after all. "I reverse engineered Slaymaster's jetpack." More fries, yummmmy! She's a growing teen still, so shhh you grown up folks! Though Hope blinks at Scott, "Umm...I'm the one that threatened to shoot Cessily, and find my general classmates for the most part to be undisciplined, unmotivated, short-sighted, and annoying." Though she does like Laura and Jubes, and seems O.K. with Rachel. Sadly Jono is no longer a student, but they were once really close before he graduated. "I get along better with you, Dr. McCoy, and Rogue. And apparently Blade likes me, he even let me hug him once." Hope hehehes at that, "I'm awesome." And yes, Scott would totally know who Blade is. Cable looks at Hope for a moment and then to Cyclops, "Summers, I'm not sure why you let her hang out with Deadpool. But I think it's effected the kid's grasp of reality." He takes another swig of his beer. "Luthor and Savage? I got something to add? Just guys like Kelly, Trask, and Stryker will be clapping along. Those jerks ever get a chance to get organize, It becomes to same old song and dance." Scott Summers looks evenly at Cable, "Then we don't let them organize. We gather intelligence, we find weaknesses and we take our shots when we can. But wandering around picking fights without rhyme or reason isn't going to get us anywhere. We can't be sloppy,' he says, with perhaps a hint of implication in the statement. To Hope, he runs a hand through his hair, a little exasperated and yet somehow amused at the same time, "I don't know that you're making a fantastic case for yourself by reminding me of all the trouble you've been in already," he says with some mirth, "Nor is threatening to do it again. If you declare yourself sick, I assure you, you're going to have to get a doctor's note from Dr. McCoy to verify the strain. Wouldn't want anyone to catch something contagious.' "As for your power training, you know that my door is always open if you're having difficulties. If I can make things work better, I will. But if it's something as simple as a personality clash, I would advise you to try and work your way through it. We can't always choose the people we spend time with." If they could, Logan would've been long gone on a slow boat to China a long, long time ago. A roll of Hope's eyes, "I'm totally going to turn you into a hugger Nathan, just not with Uncle Wade, because that just be awkward. And likely involve in more blood pools that I'd have to clean up later," she states. "Of Uncle Wade's blood anyway." Because she so knows how that will go. Though on a more serious note, "I'll make up for missed classes this weekend with some tutor sessions," Hope promises. "They feel way more productive anyway." Her tutor sessions have helped her catch up very quick, Scott is right, the girl is bright. Though Hope is snorting, "It will be allergic to my classmates strain." Though as for the power training, Hope relaxes a bit more and nods, "Thanks Scott," meaning it by her tone. But at the 'deal with it' mentality about her classmates, she says, "I think we should have a 'bring family to the Institute Day'. I can introduce them to Uncle Wade." Nooooooo!!!!!!! And Hope gets this look of a stiff jaw, pressing of her lips into a thin line, and a grumpy look. Alright, she is totally wearing one of Cable's and Scott's expressions right now without meaning to, to express her displeasure at being forced to socialize with her classmates. Poor Scott, Hope can be such a pain sometimes. Grumpy Hope is Scott's problem. "Words of Wisdom Summers. Just between that and Luthor's new armor. Figured you might wanting to do some of that. Maybe help the Avenger's too. They can't seem to find their Ass with both hands over not being the media darlings. The lost of Captain America really messed with them." That might be the most Cable's talked to Scott at one time. He looks back to Hope and he chooses to ignore her hugger comment. Though he just reaches over picking up her basket of fries dumping them into his basket hoses down the fries with ketchup and starts eating. "You Snooze you loose, or in your case. You pout." Scott Summers cocks his head slightly at Cable, "You do certainly talk a good talk. Your resume remains a bit thin, though. That said, I'll take what you've said under advisement. And, if you think I was pouting, you've been spending too many nights listening to Logan," he says, "What I do in such situations is called thinking. I know it's a foriegn concept to him, but some of us still manage to do it." To Hope, he sighs a little bit, shaking his head tolerantly. Well, at the very least, she's going to do the tutoring sessions, and that's something, at the very least. He'll have a talk with Rogue at some point to see if she has any idea what's going on, although he'll do so discreetly as he can. "I'd rather keep Deadpool away from the students as much as I can. Your special relationship with him aside, he's a psychotic and the only way i'd want him around anymore than he already is would be to have Hank prescribe him a heavy dose of regeneration-resistant medication." "Heeeeey!" Hope pouts at Cable, honestly pouts, like a girl! OMG, she can do that?! She epically failed earlier! She then goes to steal some of Scott's cheese and bacon ones which arrived at some point or not, munching on those as she glares over at Nathan. "Cheater," she grumbles, "Scott, tell Nathan to play nice with me!" Wait...Hope NEVER acts like this, this is the first time Scott would see Hope actually act like an honest-to-goodness child. It does go to show just how comfortable Hope is with Cable and Scott, and how much she loves them to drop her guard like this. The weird part, is Scott may notice that Hope doesn't have her purse with her like she normally does in public (where she hides her energy handgun), but she has her bodyslide and time traveling device on her wrist. Again...a strong show of trust that she believes Cable would protect her. But Hope is then staring at Scott as he takes about Deadpool and chokes a bit on her laughter as she tries to surpress it. "He really is a hero," she assures Scott, "But he is crazy. He might shoot some of the students if I said they were picking on me." And Hope grins. She actually finds that amusing. Maybe she's a little deranged too. She goes to try and raid more fries from Scott. "And I never listen to Logan about you Scott. I adore you both, but you guys are like opposing sides of a coin, complete opposites, except you both want what is best for the world." She then raises a finger to her lips and shhhes Scott, "I adore you more though," she whispers secretly. She then grins over at Nathan. Even after the scolding, she looks...happy. Hell, she has Scott's and Nathan's attention at the same time, the girl is in friggin' heaven right now. "Are the X-Men doing anything about Savage and Luthor right now?" And finally, FINALLY, Hope joins into the serious conversation. Cable eyes Cyclops, "My Resumes fine. I'm not the superhero. You are." He looks over at Hope about to say something then he hears Scott complaining that Cable accused him of whining. "Summers, I think you've been hanging out with the runt too long. I was talking to the teenage girl whose pouting, not you. You got awfully defensive all of a sudden. The fur ball give you a condition or is that your secret?" He looks back to Hope and digs into the fries. Scott Summers doesn't respond to Cable's dig. The idea that he pouts is a sore spot, something that's been brought up before and angers him, yes, for being unjustified. Everyone has their sore points. Instead, he focuses on Hope, "I'm not sure that I can agree with the words 'hero' and 'shoot someone' being quite so close to one another in your statement. But I understand that he's done good by you. Which is a large part of the reason I don't blast him over the county line when he shows up at the door." "And I'm very pleased that you prefer me. Unlike teachers, students are most certainly allowed to have favorites. An apple or two wouldn't be amiss on occasion either." "Apples huh?" As if considering doing it. But Hope says, "You are really nice Scott. Nathan doesn't restrain himself when it comes to blasting or shooting Uncle Wade." She says this so seriously too! Hope finishes her burger, washing it down with more soda before she flags down for a refill. She holds the cup out for the waitress to take it before she goes to raid more fries from poor Scott. It's Cable's fault anyway! "Though I don't see anything wrong with shooting Savage or Luthor, the problem would be they would blame the 'heroes' for it, when it be the 'revolutionists' that be doing it." FTB